trash_of_the_counts_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Birth of a Hero
The novel Kim Rok Soo read before he reincarnated into Cale Henituse. Before reincarnated, he had only read the first 5 volumes, therefore, unknown of what happens after them. ‘The Birth of a Hero,’ was definitely a munchkin novel. It was the type of story where an egg would suddenly turn into a chicken when you turn the page. 1 At the chapter 194, The fifth volume of, ‘The Birth of a Hero,’ was over. Everything from here was a future that Cale had no knowledge of. Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 * The novel had a few lines about Marquis Stan and Venion during the Black Dragon arc. Two of those lines were about how Venion got his power within the successor candidates. < Although Venion Stan put up the front of being a good noble, he did all sorts of dirty deeds in secret. That was why he could not be separated from the Stan Territory’s underworld. > Volume 4 * A fire will start in Oorim forest. That was why, by the end of volume 4, the 5 Forbidden Regions of the Western Continent ended up becoming the 4 Forbidden Regions. * The eastern shores of Section 1 were filled with rare materials like gold. In the novel, a shaman from the Eastern continent will end up putting out the fire in about a month. The shaman goes over to the shore to gather some sea water when he happens to find a gold ore. That gold ore was just the tip of this, ‘Magic Stone,’ mound. It wasn’t a full mine, but just a pile of buried Magic Stones of the highest quality. The shaman keeps it a secret before gathering it all and running away. Volume 5 * The Henituse territory did not get involved in any wars until the end of volume 5. Undisclosed volume * The novel, ‘The Birth of a Hero,’ described in a single line about how much the Elves revered the Dragons. < Elves would cheer after seeing a Dragon flutter their wings once. > Nothing else needed to be said. Dark Elves were probably three times better than regular Elves when it came to dealing with Dragons. A single flutter of Raon’s wings could make the Elves fall over with joy. * The, ‘Fire of Destruction,’ really couldn’t be called lava or fire. It was more of a, ‘liquid flame,’ since the fire was in a liquid-like state. < The, ‘Fire of Destruction,’ that appeared on the third peak of the Ten Finger Mountains did not go out until it destroyed the entire peak. Nobody could do anything about it until an Elf that had a Fire Elemental earned the ancient power. > People did not earn this power the proper way in the novel. However, Cale knew the proper way to earn the power after reading about it in the novel. < However, people did not think about throwing money into the lava. This flowing fire could not burn money. > < Most importantly, that Elf was not able to take control of the full, ‘Fire of Destruction,’ and considered it to be a useless power. However, the Elf would have regretted it later if he knew that he would have been able to get closer and closer to the full power of the, ‘Fire of Destruction,’ if he was willing to spend a lot of money. > The warrior who was the former owner of the, ‘Fire of Destruction,’ was said to be very greedy for money. He didn’t want power or fame, living in poverty during his childhood made him want money above all else. * 1. Munchkin refers to a cheat character that ignores the power balance of the fantasy world and continues to level up at a shocking rate